requestforproposalfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Komandorski Islands
The Battle of the Komandorski Islands was a naval battle which took place on 27 March 1943 in the North Pacific, south of the Soviet Komandorski Islands. The battle was a daylight engagement between surface fleets in which air support played a negligible role. Historical The historical Battle of the Komandorski Islands involved American forces facing off against a Japanese force that was attempting to make a supply run to the Aleutians. When intelligence underestimated the strength of Japanese surface forces present, the American forces found themselves largely outgunned. With the Japanese fleet on the edge of victory, Japanese Admiral Hosogaya — not realizing the heavy damage his ships had inflicted retired, without destroying his enemy, after fearing he was under additional air attack and the American group had reinforcements. The battle was tactically inconclusive, but by sheer luck the Americans had achieved strategic victory. The remote location of this engagement made the battle one of the last pure gunnery duels in naval history. In the RFPverse, the opportunity was taken to largely increase the scope of the battle due to a large number of Pacific forces on both sides. Order of Battle Allied Cruiser Strike Force Australian Reinforcement Force Japanese Task Force RFP Unified Timeline Background American intelligence in early March 1943 discovered that a Japanese surface group was planning to escort a resupply convoy to reinforce the Aleutian Islands. Initial estimates stated the Japanese group would consist of four cruisers, IJN Maya, Nachi, Tama and Abukuma, as well as 4 destroyers. Seizing the opportunity to strike a heavy blow upon Japanese cruiser forces, two [https://requestforproposal.wikia.com/wiki/Minister-class_cruiser Minister-class] "cruiser killers" of the Royal Australian Navy were dispatched- HMAS Barton and Fisher, the latter having just been considerably rebuilt after severe damage at the Battle of the Java Sea. These large ships escorted by two destroyers met the other Allied forces- [https://requestforproposal.wikia.com/wiki/Inconspicuous-class_cruiser Inconspicuous-class] cruiser HMCS Incomprehensible, ''Pensacola-class cruiser USS ''Salt Lake City, ''as well as a light cruiser and 4 American destroyers- 300km south of the Komandorski islands on 23rd March. Unknown to the Allies, the Japanese 5th Fleet had recently been reinforced with two very large battlecruisers of the 1935 program: [https://requestforproposal.wikia.com/wiki/Akitsushima-class_battlecruiser IJN ''Akitsushima] and [https://requestforproposal.wikia.com/wiki/Japanese_Super_Cruiser_Ashitaka IJN Ashitaka]. On 33500 tons each and carrying 4 41cm and 10 36cm guns respectively, the Japanese now heavily overpowered the Allied forces. However, these two ships made 31.5 to 32.5 knots of speed compared to the Ministers that could be forced over 35 knots. Battle At 0730 hours on the slightly foggy morning of March 23, the lead ships of the Allied group made radar contact with two Japanese transports and a destroyer. The allied group was visually spotted in return by a Japanese watchman. Further radar contacts were established, identifying the initial group that had been expected. At 0830, the allied group increased speed to 25 knots and was called to open fire, starting with a 12" ranging salvo from the HMAS Barton. The Japanese transports swerved northwest to avoid taking damage. Suddenly at 0835, two large masts were observed on the horizon, complimented with two more major contacts on search radar. 10 large shells fell short of Incomprehensible ''and ''Barton as IJN Ashitaka opened fire with her own main battery. Akitsushima, struggling to bring her unconventionally positioned 41cm guns to bear, opened fire several minutes later. To the shock of the Allied forces, their perceived advantage had disappeared.Category:Battles